Everything They Wanted
by futurecullen05
Summary: This story is set at the end of Divergent, without any of the war or simulation. It is just a happy ending to Four and Tris after she becomes a full member. The Dauntless have a party to celebrate and this is my take on it. It does get very explicit and has language so please be mindful of the rating.


**This is an alternate ending to Divergent. I love the book and loved the movie but sometimes I feel like Tris and Tobias need a happy ending. I cut out the war and just had to book end with the initiates becoming full members. Just a short one chapter of what I thought the celebration would be. I reference Dark Horse by Katy Perry, I understand this is set in the future but that song sounds like how Tobias might describe Tris in a way and it is a good club song. I also reference Replay by Zendaya, again just a good song for Tris/Tobias to dance too. I hope you enjoy, as always I don't own any of these characters (that's all V. Roth) otherwise Allegiant would have turned out much differently. After each line break it switches POV until the end when it all mashes together for part of the story. I labeled it all but the POV blend together as we read from Tris' POV and Tobias' of the night.**

* * *

**Tris POV**

As she looked in the mirror, Tris couldn't believe the reflection staring back at her. Just a year ago, she was covered from head to toe in grey clothing and required to ignore any reflection or self-fulfilling thought she had. Now she was a full Dauntless member ready to join the after party in clothes that would have sent any Abnegation running for safety inside their homes.

Tris and Christina had been getting ready for over an hour in their brand new apartment they got together. They just finished up with the official unveiling of scores and found out that they had become full Dauntless members, with Tris on top. After the parents and family of the members settled in for the night, the younger members celebrated by taking over the Pit. There would be music, drinks, and plenty of bodies. Christina couldn't stop talking about Will and wanting to "grind up on his fine ass" tonight but all Tris could think about was Four and what the night would bring for the two of them.

"Earth to Tris! You in there?" "I think I've died from shock. I can't believe this is me. I LOVE it!" Tris was wearing skintight black leather pants with cut outs covered in black lace. Her top was a black sequined scoop neck that showed off her raven tattoos and her brand new tattoo, Dauntless Flames on the front of her left shoulder, that she got with Christina hours earlier. The back of the top dipped down to the middle of her back, which showed off her Abnegation tattoo on her back left shoulder blade. She thought of the tattoos as where she came from and where she is headed now. On her feet were sleek leather boots. Christina wove her hair into an intricate mess of braids and finished off her eyes with enough smoke to make them invisible in the dark. Tris felt and looked hot.

"Ready to go?" Christina asked. Tris knew she was itching for Will to see her and again her thoughts drifted to Four. She knew they had to be careful with how they moved forward with their relationship, but tonight she felt was the night they could take risks. Hopefully he felt the same way. "Ready! Let's head out." Tris linked her arm with Christina's and they headed out. As they neared the Pit, they could feel the bass vibrate their bodies.

The room was dark when they entered with the only light coming form the strobe lights in the middle of the floor where countless Dauntless were already dancing and grinding in most cases. As Tris and Christina turned the corner, they heard the beginning beat of the music begin. They felt eyes turn as they came down the steps and Tris could feel one specific person's eyes on her the moment she hit the lights along the stairway.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Tobias and Zeke were lounging in the Pit enjoying watching the people of their faction let loose. They were both a little tipsy, having had a few beers already, when he heard Zeke suddenly breathe hard and mutter, "Damn look at the Stiff." Tobias turned to where Zeke was facing and saw her. She commanded the room's presence as she started down the stairs and Tobias found he couldn't look away. "Did you know she looked like that? I mean I know she came in first and all but damn I might have to get me some of that." Before he knew what he was doing, Tobias had Zeke up against the wall with his hand around his throat. He knew Zeke's reputation with girls and couldn't stand the thought of even his eyes on Tris a second longer. "Wow! Four calm down, what's with you?" "Sorry man. Listen, just let her be ok? You are just going to make her uncomfortable, this is her night, let her enjoy it without you salivating all over her." "Well it's too late anyway, looks like I'll have to get in line." He motioned toward the dance floor where Tris and Christina have now taken over, bodies moving to the beat and watched as every Dauntless male swarmed on the two. The only one he could trust was Will, the new member, as his eyes were only on Christina. Tobias knew tonight was going to be the hardest of his life if he had to stay away from her.

* * *

**Tris POV**

Tris could feel his eyes on her as she danced with other Dauntless members. She was a little upset he didn't come over right away but for the first time in her life she knew how good she looked and assumed he couldn't stay away for long, especially with all these guys around her. Instead of focusing on Four, she allowed herself to get wrapped up in the song and have fun with Christina. This was, after for all, her night to celebrate becoming a member. After the song ended, she noticed how many people had gravitated toward them and saw the shocked look on Will's face at the amount of male bodies around the girls. They danced until they couldn't even stand anymore and found a spot to rest. "I'll be right back Tris." Christina went running off and left her unattended. She reclined onto the seat she made out of the rock wall scanning the room for him but not finding the one person she wanted.

All of a sudden the music stopped and she heard Uriah's voice through the microphone. "This next song goes out to our #1 jumper and #1 seeded Dauntless, the one, the only, Tris!" Cheers went up from her friends and she saw Christina wink at her as her favorite song, Dark Horse, began to play. "I'm pretty sure this song sums you up Tris," Christina yelled over the music as she pulled her back onto the dance floor. They were immediately pulled into a mob of people and forgot all about their tired legs. As the song went on, Tris heard why they dedicated this song to her. She and Christina began to sing the song at the top of their lungs while they danced.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Tobias saw Tris sitting by herself and began to weave his way through the crowd but the bodies were so tight together he had a hard time moving. He was almost to her when he heard Uriah, "This next song goes out to our #1 jumper and #1 seeded Dauntless, the one, the only, Tris!" He saw Christina run over and pull her back onto the dance floor. He was hoping to get her alone but he saw people swarm around her and grabbed another beer instead and headed back to his spot by Zeke. She looked so happy and free; he wished he could just walk over and kiss her without anyone reacting. All he thought about was their kiss when he showed her his tattoo and how she guided him through his fear landscape. He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice the dark haired guy heading straight toward her until it was too late.

* * *

**Tris POV**

Tris was so wrapped up into the song she didn't see him until he was right in her face. "You think you are so special don't you. Just wait until you find yourself alone in a corridor. Four won't be there to save you this time, I will finish what I started, " Peter sneered at her. He reached to grab her shirt to put a hand around her neck.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Four about jumped out of his skin as he saw Peter confront Tris. He could tell by her face that he was being his normal self. The only thing different in this scenario is that Tris was no longer afraid. He could see that look on her face that he loved so much, pure aggression and strength. He was enjoying watch her be unaffected by him when suddenly Peter's arm shot out to grab her throat. Four jumped up to intervene but Zeke stopped him. "Let's see what she does, she's a full member now, you don't have to protect her anymore." Four could barely move and if he had not been staring at her he would have missed her arm snap up and grab his throat. He smiled knowing full well she could handle herself but he slowly inched closer just in case.

* * *

**Tris POV**

She had enough of this bullshit and now that they were full members she didn't mind putting Peter in his place. She smacked his arm out of the way and grabbed his throat and shoved him up against the nearest wall. Peter was so shocked he didn't have time to respond and by that time Tris had his arms pinned behind him as she slowly cut off his air supply. "Hey asshole, in case you haven't noticed I am ranked #1 and we are full members now so I'm well within my rights to kick your ass. Stay out of my way and don't ever threaten me again or I will throw YOU in the chasm and see how well you can swim. Keep your nasty hands off me or I will break them for you. Do I make myself clear?" Tris's arms twitched with all the adrenaline. She wasn't the same weak Abnegation that chose Dauntless that day.

She was a member of the craziest faction ever, had survived fights, fear landscapes, and abduction. No more would Peter terrorize her. Peter nodded and Tris gave his throat one more squeeze and then let go and walked away. She turned around to find the entire dance floor staring at her. She looked up at Uriah and signaled to turn the music up. He snapped out of his daze flashed her his typical smile and replayed her song. The crowd let out whoops of joy and pulled Tris back in where Christina was waiting. Christina had a look of shock on her face but all Tris said was, "Asshole had it coming." She winked at Christina and it was like it never happened. The boys surrounded them again and she pulled Will into their area. He was trying so hard to get the boys to back away from Christina who was oblivious, Tris burst out laughing.

To save Will some sanity, she decided to get Christina away from this testosterone infested dance floor for a minute. She grabbed Christina laughing at the situation and they both walked over to get drinks. Tris wasn't much for drinking normally but tonight she wasn't going to let any Abnegation show. "What are you drinking ladies?" "Two beers please!" Tris grabbed the bottles, handed one to Christina and found a piece of empty wall to lean on. As soon as they started their drinks, they heard another great song come on. "Oh man, we're missing it!" Christina whined. Tris surprised herself in that moment as she turned to Christina and said, "Let's chug these and head back out." They tipped their bottles back, emptied them, and ran back out onto the floor. Immediately swarmed by boys again, they began to dance with each other, ignoring the rest of the people on the floor.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Tobias saw them chug their drinks and run back onto the floor only to be completely surrounded by guys again. He was beginning to reach the end of his tolerance for these boys. Zeke must have noticed his attention was on one thing tonight. He came up behind Tobias and said, "She's a full member now, it's ok for you to go get her. If you don't, someone else will and I'm not guaranteeing I won't try." "What are you talking about Zeke?" "Dude, we all know you've had the hots for the stiff since day one. I KNOW something has happened between you two so get out there and claim your territory before I do!"

With that Zeke ran onto the dance floor and began dancing with Tris who happily included him in the group as he made eye contact with Four and wiggled his eyebrows at Tris. Tobias took one deep breath, finished his beer, and walked out into the crowd. Dancing wasn't really his thing but he had a real good buzz going on and the way Tris was looking tonight, he couldn't help himself. As Replay began, he lightly grabbed her hips and pulled her back into him. She turned with a surprised look on her face and stopped moving for a moment. Tobias was well aware of Christina's gaping mouth behind Tris as he pulled her closer.

* * *

**Tris POV**

Tris was loving dancing with Christina, which seemed to keep the guys at bay somewhat. She kept stealing glances at Four every chance she got and noticed how good he looked. He had that sexy stubble she loved so much and a tight black t-shirt that showed off every muscle and she could just about smell the soap he used. He was wearing black jeans that hugged his amazing legs and butt. She was so affected by him she didn't even notice, until he muscled his way in, that Zeke had joined their group. She found him hilarious and knew he was quite the ladies man. He began to dance with her and she humored him by going along with it. Suddenly she felt hands on her hips and turned to see whom she was going to have to teach personal space too, hopefully not Peter again, when she saw those blue eyes and everything stopped. She was even more surprised as he grabbed her, pulled her close, and began to dance with her. She heard Christina gasp but didn't acknowledge her. Four was all she saw.

They began to move together, the inches that separated them becoming less and less until you couldn't find any space between their bodies. Four stared at her with such intensity; Tris thought for sure she was going to break apart. His hands wandered up her back and back down where they settled on her hips. He gently pulled her closer to his until she was straddling one of his legs. She put her arms around his neck and matched her body movements with his. As the song picked up speed, Four spun her and was behind her. She could feel every part of him as if their bodies had an electrical current running through them, connecting every fiber of their beings. He grabbed her hips and moved hers with his. Neither of them was showing their true faction of origin and from anyone else watching, would have been easily mistaken for trueborn Dauntless. As the song slowed down, he turned her again and grabbed her face and kissed her so passionately if he hadn't had one arm around her waist, she would have fallen over. Then he pulled back, grabbed her hand and walked out of the room with her. She threw a look over her shoulder at a still frozen Christina and now Will on the dance floor. She gave them a little smile and turned to follow Four up the stairs.

* * *

**Both POV**

When they reached his apartment, he was barely able to open the door before Tris attacked him. Their kisses became rough and passionate and hands were wandering all over. Tobias kicked the door shut and guided Tris to the bed. They fell onto it, lips not breaking for a second. As they slide up the bed, Tris' shirt pulled up to revel her stomach, more skin than she's ever shown someone in her life. Four broke off the kiss and leaned down to plant light feathery kisses across her abdomen. He lifted his head back up and looked at the heavy lidded face of the girl he knew he was in love with. His hands skimmed the skin of her exposed stomach and he heard her sharp intake of breath.

So she felt it too, the current running between their bodies. He leaned back down and kissed her again, hard at first then two soft pecks on the lips and one on her forehead. Knowing her fear landscape he didn't want to push her too far. He was completely surprised when her hands pushed up under his shirt and were exploring his chest. He looked into her eyes while grabbing the collar of his shirt. She gave a tiny nod as if telling him she was comfortable. He pulled his shirt off and leaned back in to kiss her. She met him halfway full of passion and desire. Grabbing his hands, she placed them on the hem of her shirt, "Four, please," she murmured into his lips. That was all he needed, he grabbed and slid the shirt over her head exposing her chest and the black lace bra she was wearing.

* * *

**Tris POV**

Tris felt Tobias start to pull back and knew he was doing it out of respect because of her fear landscape. She wasn't thinking about that at all right now and wanted to make sure he knew it was ok. Without even thinking, she pushed her hands up under his shirt and felt the tight muscles and scars from years of training and Marcus. Four made eye contact with her and reached for his shirt. Tris knew they were coming close to a point where she couldn't back out. But looking deep within herself she knew at this moment she didn't want to. She nodded to Four and he removed his shirt while leaning in to kiss her. She couldn't put enough emotion behind that kiss, what she had been craving all night. Continuing on her path of new experiences, she took Four's hands and placed them at the hem of her shirt. She saw him hesitate so she said the only words that would come to her passion ridden mind, "Four, please," she breathed. He pulled her shirt off and exposed her new bra Christina had made her buy earlier that day.

* * *

**Both POV**

Tris and Four both paused knowing they were about to venture into an area neither had explored before. Tris guided his hand behind her, giving permission to remove the barrier. Four gently squeezed the clasp and slide the straps down her arms. Tris' body was on fire and felt like liquid all at the same time. As he exposed her breasts, she kissed him with all she had. He slowly kissed her back and then began planting kisses down her jawline, neck, collarbone, across each raven on her chest, over to her Dauntless tattoo and finally down to her breast. He planted light kisses all over and slowly took her nipple in his mouth. As he swirled his tongue around it, her body began to quiver and move under him. Tobias moved to the other breast and did the same thing, relishing in the fact that he was finally with her showing her how much he loved her. He was going to take this slow and make it count.

Tris pulled his head away from her chest and back up to her. They slowly kissed again as she reached down for his belt buckle. She began to unclasp his jeans and push them down as he worked on her pants. They moved away from each other to remove their bottoms and found themselves quickly back in the same position. Tobias moved his hand down her stomach to the top of her underwear. He hooked his thumb through it and looked into Tris' eyes to make sure she was still comfortable. Her only answer was to kiss him back and place her hand on his pushing down. He slid her underwear off and reveled in her beauty.

"Tris you are so beautiful. I love you so much." Tris stared into his eyes and couldn't believe how perfectly her life had turned out. "I love you too." He leaned down to kiss her neck as he slide a finger down between her legs. She was already wet and it made him even harder. He began to rub and twist her most sensitive spots and her moans began to set him off. He knew this wouldn't last long if she kept making those sounds. His fingers kept the motion until he slowly slid one digit into her. Tris gasped and pulled away looking deep into his eyes. He could see the passion in her face. Her eyes rolled back slightly and she let out another moan, this time it was his name. "Tobias." He slid another finger into her and began to pump his hand. She started to twist away but he grabbed her and held her under him. He planted kisses all over her face, neck, chest, and breasts. When he slid the third finger into her, her hips bucked up rubbing against his hard shaft. He was the one to moan this time. "Tris." She pulled his face to hers and slowly pulled his hand away from her. "I'm ok, I want to do this. I trust you." With that he slipped his boxers off . He reached next to the bed and grabbed the box Zeke had bought him the day Tris arrived at Dauntless. His mind flashed back to the scene of Zeke laughing at Four's red face as he handed it to him, "I've seen the way you look at her. You may need this one day." He slipped one on and positioned himself at her opening. "This may hurt." Tris laughed a small breathy laugh, "After everything else that has happened to me, I think I can handle it." While she said it she raised her hips to meet his. He slowly pushed into her, listening for any sign he was causing her pain. All he heard were moans of passion.

He began to pump a little harder and knew he wouldn't last long. She was perfect, he couldn't believe this was happening. She matched his rhythms while staring into his eyes. They were locked into each other's gaze, nothing could break them out of it. As he pumped faster and harder, her hand reached up to grasp his shoulder. He could feel the muscles in her arm contract and squeeze but he was lost in her too much to notice the pain. As he neared his climax, he felt Tris match his speed with more force. They began to pump harder against each other and she let out a long moan and both hands clenched onto his shoulders. His release came soon after and he rolled off from her, giving her a quick kiss. She was lost in her ecstasy so he slipped to the bathroom to clean up. When he came out, he saw her curled up in his sheets smiling at him. He slid into bed next to her and wrapped her up in his arms. "I love you Tobias." "I love you Tris." They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Tris POV**

The next day, after kissing goodbye and promising to eat lunch together, Tris slowly walked to her apartment in a pair of Tobias' sweatpants and sweatshirt. She slipped through the door and into her room to change. As she was buttoning her top, Christina stepped into the doorway. "Busy night?" She had a huge smirk on her face. 'I wasn't sure what I might find here so I slept at Will's last night but when I came home this morning you still weren't here. Did you get lost on the way home from the party?" Christina couldn't hide her grin and walked over and jumped on Tris' bed. "So…tell me all about him. Did he brood the whole time? How long as this been going on?" Tris wasn't sure how much she should tell Christina, she didn't want her to think she got #1 because of this. But she had never had a close friend before, much less something so big to tell anyone.

"Ok I'll tell you all about it but you have to keep it between us. It started after Peter, Al and Drew tried to kill me…..no that's a lie. I think it started the day he pulled me out of the net but nothing happened until after my abduction. We kissed a few times and had some deep conversations but nothing very serious happened until last night." Christina's eyes lit up. As much as a small part of her wondered if that was how Tris got #1, she knew it wasn't true. Tris was a bad ass and deserved the ranking she got. She was so happy for her, knowing she has felt out of place the entire time she was here.

"So, details. How good does he look without his clothes?" Tris blushed fiercely and laughed. Only Christina would be so straightforward, her Candor side still showing through. "Well…..it's exactly what you'd expect and more." They continued to talk for the next couple of hours, discussing not only Tris' night but Christina's as well. There was a light knock on the door in the afternoon. Tris got up to answer it and it was Four. "Am I interrupting?" He smiled his wry smile and lightly kissed Tris. "Not at all, we were just discussing what you look like naked. See you at lunch." With that Christina walked out the door leaving Tris and Tobias both blushing and laughing. They walked hand in hand to the cafeteria, both wondering if life could get any better.

* * *

**I'm thinking of extending this story and adding some action. Not sure if I want to though, I really love it how it is. What do you all think? Obviously the only plot line involves them being together in the end...I'm not much for heartbreak :)**


End file.
